Dites
by Latex Freak
Summary: Tout commence et tout fini ? Que se passetil entre temps ? HPDMBZ ben on ose sinon on n'avance pas
1. Chapter 1

**Dites-moi **

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi T.T Monde cruel, je vais me suicider passez moi une enveloppe XD**

**Couple : BZHPDM**

**Bonne lecture !**

Je ne me souviens plus comment cette histoire d'amour, aussi étrange soit elle, a commencé.

Est-ce quand vous êtes venus de notre côté ?

Est-ce quand vous vous êtes mis à me séduire séparément ou quand vous m'attrapiez au détour d'un couloir humide et froid pour m'embrasser et tenter de me posséder ?

Est-ce quand je vous ai découverts nus et ruisselants de sueur dans ce lit de préfet ?

Est-ce quand…. ?

Je ne saurais le dire, toute cette histoire, son passé, est trop compliquée.

**FIN POV HARRY, FLASH-BACK 7ème ANNEE**

Poudlard, gigantesque château séculaire dont les murs, les tableaux, et toutes sortes d'autres objets étaient et sont pour l'éternité vivants.

Il y avait présentement, dans le bureau du nouveau directeur, trois jeunes garçons.

Un blond à la beauté angélique et aux yeux aussi métalliques que le mercure en fusion, assis comme un PDG qui s'ennuie lors d'une réunion d'affaire interminable.

Fixant néanmoins d'un œil oblique et avec un air gourmand un brunet à lunettes qui semblait plus que gêné par la situation ou par la présence de ce blond et de cet autre adolescent brun au charme italien.

« Bien, monsieur Zabini et monsieur Malfoy, de quoi souhaitez-vous me parler ? Et pourriez-vous par la même occasion me dire pourquoi monsieur Potter doit-il être absolument présent ? »

« En fait monsieur Valkan, la raison de notre visite à moi et à Draco est le fait que nous ne souhaitons pas devenir Mangemorts et de ce fait des joujous sexuels pour Voldemort d'autant plus que nous sommes tous les deux homosexuels et de ce fait des proies « faciles » pour le Lord Noir »

« Mais je ne vois pas en quoi, monsieur Zabini, le fait d'être homosexuel fait de vous deux des proies faciles auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui car si je me souviens bien vous êtes respectivement troisième et second de votre année en duel. »

Cette fois ce fut le blond qui prit la parole :

« Ce que Blaise veut dire, c'est que le Lord n'hésitera pas à nous violer puisqu'ils sait que nous sommes homosexuels tandis qu'avec les autres il patientera, il leur proposera des marchés, des avantages, etc.… alors que nous, nous n'aurons rien. »

« Bien, je comprend mieux maintenant. Dans tout les cas soyez sûrs que je ferais mon possible pour vous protéger »

« Merci monsieur ! » dirent les deux serpentards.

« De rien, mais il a un autre point que je ne comprends pas. »

« Lequel monsieur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que monsieur Potter vient faire là dedans ? »

« Et bien monsieur », dit Blaise « C'est que voyez-vous j'ai par mon héritage familial un peu de sang de vampire et Draco du sang de Vélane, là où la situation se complique est que nous sommes ensembles certes mais nos sangs réclament celui de Potter »

Le dit Potter était maintenant tombé de son fauteuil, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« Pourriez-vous être plus précis messieurs et monsieur Potter veuillez vous relever immédiatement ! »

« En fait, la situation est très compliquée car Draco et moi sommes liés mais on dirait que nous avons une anomalie car bien que nous soyons liés à jamais, nous voulons tout les deux Potter pour nous seuls »

« Ah effectivement, voilà une situation dés plus complexe. Je penses qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vous laisse tranquilles pour discuter de hum comment dire, vos histoires de cœurs. »

Sur ce, le directeur partit laissant ainsi seuls les trois adolescents. Blaise et Draco se regardèrent d'un regard amoureux puis tournèrent la tête en direction du gryffondor.

Celui-ci perdu dans ses pensées ne remarqua pas le moins du monde que les deux serpentards s'étaient levés de leurs fauteuils respectifs et qu'ils l'avaient encerclé.

En sentant deux mains l'immobiliser, il sursauta et tourna la tête. C'était Blaise qui souriait d'un air doux mais laissant surtout découvrir le bout de ses belles canines (brrr les vampires c'est mon fantasme mais là j'avoue que moi aussi j'aurai peur OO).

« Alors Harry, comment prends-tu la situation ? Tu sais que beaucoup de personnes souhaiteraient être à ta place ? »

« Allons Draco, ne commence pas à faire stresser notre petit lionceau »

« Mais voyons amour, je veux juste qu'il comprenne à quel point il est chanceux »

« Sauf que tu es entrain de l'effrayer pour l'instant »

« Mais non qu'est-ce que tu … ! BLAISE IL S'EST BARRE ! RETROUVE LE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

« Draco calme toi, il ne doit pas être loin »

**Quelque part dans le château :**

Mais pourquoi toutes les pires horreurs lui tombaient dessus ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tout cela ? (Ouais bon là Ryry t'exagère t'a deux superbes mâles qui ne rêvent que de toi et toi tu te carapate comme une poule mouillée - -).

Il s'était vite éclipser quand les deux serpentards avaient détourner légèrement leurs attentions de lui (il est fort Ryry en 2 secs il se casse, mais pourquoi t'as choisi les gryffys crétin va XD).

**POV :**

Mais c'est pas vrai ! En plus d'être poursuivi par un malade mental, j'ai deux mecs en mal d'amour humain qui veulent me culbuter ! Ô monde Cruel ! (Désolée pour le langage mais franchement cette phrase est hilarante enfin pour moi en tout cas… Bon passez moi une enveloppe)

Bon je suis où moi maintenant ? AH MAIS OUI ! La salle sur Demande, sauvé !

« Je te dis qu'on aurais dû aller voir chez eux s'il n'y était pas ! »

« Et on aurais fait comment pour rentrer ? On aurait demandé gentiment qu'on nous ouvre la porte ? Je reconnais que les gryffys sont des imbéciles finis mais quand même … » (enfin de la raison chez les reptiles XD)

« C'est pas grave on aurait défoncé la porte »

« Draco, Draco tes gènes de Vélane te font perdre la raison ! »

Et mierda ! Voilà les deux autres bon euh vite une idée de lieu, allez, grouilles-toi la porte, il faut que je rentre !

**Fin du POV**

Un porte assez simpliste apparu et Harry s'y engouffra comme une souris dans son trou. (Et ben ce n'est pas le courage qui t'étouffe au moins).

Il resta néanmoins près de la porte pour surveiller la conversation, les deux serpentards semblaient s'être arrêté juste devant la salle.

« Il n'y a rien tu le vois bien »

« Mais je te jures qua j'ai senti son odeur, et elle est toujours là ! »

« Draco tu peux percevoir des odeurs qui datent d'il y a au moins trois jours, il a dû passé plusieurs fois ici c'est tout »

Un tour…

« Mais je ne comprend pas, je le sent il est là sous notre nez »

Deux tours…

« Je te le dis Blaise, il est là »

Trois tours…

« Je souhaiterais le trouver aussi mais… Hey c'est quoi cette porte ? »

La même porte apparu et Harry ne sût plus que faire, s'enfuir ? Encore, à quoi bon ils le pisteraient, leur jeté un sort ? Cela ne durerait pas. Dernière solution………… Se cacher comme un lâche. (Ce que tu as accessoirement fait depuis environ le début de la fic - -, Ryry : Je t'ai sonné ?!, Non mais je peux très bien faire qu'ils te trouvent très vite XD, Ryry : j'ai rien dit, C'est ça bon toutou)

« Blaise, la Salle sur Demande, hé hé »

Le Vélane ouvrit doucement la porte et entra suivi de près par le vampire. La pièce avait été modifiée selon leurs envies respectives.

Un énorme lit en onyx trônait imposant au beau milieu de la pièce, ayant pour seules maîtresses, ses draperies de soie rouge. Tout était dans ces tons. La moquette en bordeaux, le ciel noirâtre comme une nuit sans lune, des canapés en cuir noir, un feu de cheminée rugissant et dansant affectueusement dans l'antre de la cheminée et pour leur confort personnel une bouteille de jurançon fraîche et trois petits plats de foie gras aux baies rouges, poivre et sel.

« MMmmmm, Amour,- dit Blaise en mordillant légèrement le cou d'albâtre, tu as toujours eu bon goût en matière de décoration et de mets »

« Et toi surtout en matière de vêtements qui vont avec, - feula Draco doucement en se battant un tantinet avec la cravate à présent rouge sang -, comme j'aimerais partagé cet instant avec notre chaton »

Harry lui de sa cachette ne souhaitait absolument pas y participer mais ne pu s'empêcher de regarder avec admiration les deux créatures l'une sur l'autre.

Soudain le blond tourna légèrement la tête. Harry se terra un peu plus dans son trou, craignant d'être découvert.

« Un problème my dear ?, demanda Blaise occupé à lécher le cou blanc, Ton manque de réaction est une insulte pour moi »

« MMmmmm MM, j'ai senti quelque chose »

Offusqué, Blaise le fi descendre de ses genoux et lui jeta une légère oeillade noire.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore senti ? »

« Et bien euuhhh »

« Ne répond surtout pas »

« Mais Blaise il est là je te le dit, voyant son vampire bouder Draco s'approcha légèrement afin de lui susurrer, si tu m'aide à le chercher je te promets qu'à Noël tu viendras au Manoir et notre petit protégé aussi. Et tu sais ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas Amour ? »

« DIS MOI OÙ IL EST ?! »

Dans son coin Harry commençait à légèrement avoir des sueurs froides, n'ayant rien entendu de la conversation, il craignait le pire. Et là cela ne faisait qu'augmenter en voyant Blaise se rapprocher dangereusement de son repaire protecteur.

Un éclat de lumière l'aveugla et il se senti projeté hors du mur avec violence, atterrissant ainsi avec élégance sur ses fesses.

Draco s'approcha comme un félin jusqu'à lui. Arriver à destination, c'est-à-dire entre les jambes du lion, il demanda :

« Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? Je ne voudrais pas que ton précieux postérieur soit abîmé avant que l'on ai pu, ne serait-ce que le toucher »

« OOOhhh, ne t'en fais donc pas c'est l'une des nombreuses parties rembourrées de mon corps ! »

Seulement après cette réplique plus humoristique que cinglante, Harry sentit deux mains baladeuses sur ses flancs, celles de Blaise.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Tu m'as pourtant l'air bien maigre »

À ces mots, le brun sursauta et se dégagea des mains du vampire et du corps du blond.

Avant de passer la porte, il leur dit :

« Ne m'approchez plus ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! C'est compris ?! »

La porte claqua …

« « O.o » »

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, j'ai finalement optée pour une fic mais les autres sont en attente en fait vu que l'inspiration n'est que dirigée de ce côté.

Finalement je met rend compte qu'il fini assez sèchement non ? Enfin bon

À la prochaine et pardonnez mon perfectionnisme dérangeant


	2. Chapter 2

Dites-moi que vous m'aimez !

Hurlez, hurlez XD bon hum je me reprends depuis le temps dites moi j'ai à nouveau la fibre de la gratteuse, il faut dire aussi que j'écris beaucoup de poèmes, ainsi qu'une histoire qui de mon cru donc pas de Harry Potter ou autre je précise !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 2, celui de Ah ! My dear slave ne devrait pas tarder mais sachant que j'ai un bac blanc je vais pas mal bachot ter XP

Disclamer : bon bah ce n'est pas à moi, tout à madame J.K Rowling

Rating : bah vous avez cliqué sur les petits boutons donc je pense que vous savez

Pairing : c'est vraiment obligé bon d'accord des quenottes, une blonde et un bigleux XP

COME ON !

« « O.o » »

_À ces mots, le brun sursauta et se dégagea des mains du vampire et du corps du blond._

_Avant de passer la porte, il leur dit :_

_« Ne m'approchez plus ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec vous ! C'est compris ?! »_

_La porte claqua …_

Blaise regarda la dite porte pour ensuite tourné son regard ensanglanté vers son veela, celui-ci gardait la tête baissé comme un enfant qui venait de se faire gronder pour une chose grave.

Finalement, le corps finit par être légèrement secoué, le regard avait viré au gris d'eau (c'est un gris extrêmement clair et plutôt mouillé), le visage penchait vers la droite donnant un air d'innocence triste qui peut de temps avant brillait de la lueur ancestrale.

Blaise se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras, c'était dur il le sentait, mais cela l'était encore plus pour Draco, étant un veela le fait que son compagnon de sang lui parle aussi violemment le bouleversait.

« Blaise, pourquoi ? »

« Draco »

« Mais, mais c'était si facile entre nous. Pourquoi avec lui ça coince ? »

« Hum Draco, il faut que tu comprennes que moi je suis un vampire par le sang donc je comprends plus naturellement tes besoins, mais lui il est humain et ce à 100 »

« Mais, mais… »

« Draco si nous le voulons, nous allons devoir le traquer. Chacun de notre côté, ensemble nous devons le faire mourir de désir, lui donner juste assez pour l'appâter et le retenir. Draco, cela sera la plus belle chasse pour nous, jamais nous n'aurons plus une occasion pareille »

Tout en disant cela, le vampire s'appliquait à prodiguer des nombreuses caresses sur la fin du dos du blond qui commençais à se frotter légèrement contre le jambe qui s'était glissée entre les siennes. Le blond réclamait de l'attention, il fallait compenser le vide, il fallait compenser sa tristesse, il fallait compenser le rejet ; Blaise le savait, il allait devoir passer un long moment dans cette pièce, autant se mettre à l'aise.

Par la pensée, il demanda la modification de la pièce. C'était maintenant un repaire naturel, il transporta le veela dans la source chaude, celui-ci soupirant d'aise au contact de l'eau.

Chacun commença à déshabiller l'autre lentement, profitant de la quiétude de ce moment, oublier l'échec.

Demain commencerait la chasse, et la proie avait intérêt à se méfier.

Les serpents sont aussi d'excellents chasseurs.

**Le lendemain matin, Grande salle, 8h30 :**

« TU AS FAIT QUOI ?! »

« Hermione pas si fort par pitié »

« Mais Harry que je sois bien sûre de comprendre : Malfoy est Zabini ne sont pas tout à fait humains, ils te courent après et toi tu te barres ? »

« Euh, oui ? »

« Harry t'es qu'un con » _Tu vas surtout vite le regretter, enfin regretter_

« « O.o » »

Dray : C'est quoi ce chapitre ?!

Latex : Mais j'ai pas d'inspiré. Et il fallait que je me débarrasse de cette scène

Dray : mais je chiale comme une merde !

Latex : ah sa va tu portes du mascara waterproof Madeline ou autre bidule

Harry : tu te maquilles Dray ?

Dray : toi le plumeau la ferme

Harry : T.T

Latex : bon vos disputes de couple ailleurs merci (les fout dehors) Rewiews s'il vous plaît !!!

Blaise : merci à Selka (désolé c'est court), Alatariel fellagunt, Elise, Lunenoire, Vif d'or (ma bêta d'amour !!!!!!), Zick, Saturne, sony,


	3. Chapter 3

Dites-moi que vous m'aimez !

Salut les filles ! Alors l'été c'est comment pour vous ? Moi ça va Bac terminé et j'ai à nouveau la fibre de la gratte papier et à ce propos j'aimerais que mmmmpphhhmmmmfffffff

Dray (ligote Latex avec de la réglisse) : excusez-nous pour se petit contre temps mais nous tenions à nous plaindre Blaise et moi !

Blaise : Parle pour toi (tente de déshabiller 'Ry)

Ryry : XX ;

Dray : Ouais, ouais enfin bon c'est pour dire que moi, Draco Malfoy maître incontesté du Pairing le plus en vogue sur les fan fictions, j'en ai ma claque de devoir partager la vedette avec monsieur colgate total blancheur ! (Attention je ne fais pas de pub exprès n'achetez paaaaaaaaaaasss !)

Blaise (toujours occupé avec Ryry) : Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes dents parfaites à la Hollywood ?!

Dray : C'était une référence foireuse à ton titre de vampire dans cette fiction !!!

Latex Freak (qui a enfin réussie à se libérer au prix de très gros efforts ; oui de très gros efforts ! Je hais la réglisse !) : Bon alors Marilyne Monroe, tu te calmes tout de suite ou je te fais une coupe à la caniche de St Tropez !!!

Blaise et Ryry qui imaginent Dray dans la scène de la robe Blanche dans le film Certains L'aiment Chaud (je crois).

Dray : J'me sens solo là Y.Y

**Disclamer et autres petites choses intéressantes, cf. les chapitres précédents **

« « O.o » »

Pendant qu'Hermione tentait désespérément d'expliquer le cholestérol à un Ronald dont la bouche débordait de pancakes et de bacon, Harry lui réfléchissait à son attitude face aux deux serpents.

D'un certain côté il savait qu'il avait mal agis et que même s'il avait un peu de mal à l'admettre, il éprouvait une certaine attirance pour le Prince et son valet mais en même temps il avait peur, il faut dire aussi que niveau sexe il n'était pas la pire salope du monde, il ressemblait plus à une bonne sœur qui n'avait connue que le couvent.

Alors qu'il était au beau milieu de ses réflexions intenses, le brun ne vit pas arriver les deux objets de ses tourmentes. Ceux-ci à qui l'absence psychique du brunet n'avait pas échapper, se regardèrent et d'un simple coup d'œil surent ce chacun voulait faire, s'assirent et affichèrent un sourire goguenard quand Harry, surpris, se tourna violement de chaque côté de son corps manquant ainsi de se faire un torticolis dés plus gênant.

Draco, plus entreprenant en public que Blaise, lui prit la main et la baisa déclarant amoureusement ces paroles.

« Tu sais Harry tu nous a fait énormément de peine hier, Blaise a du me satisfaire à lui seul, le pauvre est épuisé aujourd'hui »

« Il n'a cas aller dormir »

En prononçant ces mots, Harry s'était retourné vers le vampire qui sirotait tranquillement un café noir. Néanmoins sentant le regard du gryffondor peser sur lui, il tourna ses rubis, qui luisaient de luxure, vers Harry qui rougit instantanément.

Draco lui s'occupait toujours allègrement de sa main, triturant les doigts, embrassant le dos de celle-ci.

Il traitait cette infime partie de son amour comme la chose la plus précieuse qui puisse exister au monde, car c'était cela la faiblesse des Vélanes : leur compagnon/compagne. Cet être qui était toujours mis sur un pied destale, la 8ème merveille du monde. Dans toute l'histoire sorcière, on entend souvent parler de Vélane mort ou ayant tuer pour leur compagnon et ce furent toujours des massacres sanguinolents.

De même pour les vampires mais avec leurs antécédents de créatures de l'ombre, ce genre de petits massacres amoureux ne font que les enfoncer plus dans la médiocrité pour l'opinion publique.

Bien que plonger dans une étude approfondie de la cause serpentarienne, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de son premier cours ; léger détail gênant : c'était celui de potion et devinez avec qui il avait également ce divin cours ?

Les serpentards, bien sûr et naturellement Snape allait leurs demander de se mettre en binôme et naturellement Malfoy insisterait pour être avec lui et le vampire.

Et c'est avec ces joyeuses idées que le gryffondor se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers les cachots humides, repaire officiel des serpents verts et argent.

**Coin sombre dans les cachots, 8H45 :**

L'excitation augmentait à vive allure, la proximité de ses amours ce matin l'avait émoustillé plus qu'il ne l'ait prévu et de plus le regard que lui avait lancé le brun avait eu pour effet de l'échauffer encore plus. Et maintenant, il était là soupirant comme le dernier des hommes en rut.

Dieu que le Vélane était doué de ses doigts, ses mains, sa bouche, sa langue. Mais il devait se retenir, si on les voyait tout foirerait et Dumbledore ne pourrait plus les protéger.

Le désir, le plaisir… et ses foutus hormones

Sa hampe, sa langue, trop de sensations, le camouflage ne tiendrait pas.

Il s'ôte de mon membre et remonte vers moi, lui aussi crève de désir, lui aussi veut être satisfait…

Je le prends en coupe, souffle sur ses lèvres gonflées…

« Pourquoi refuses-tu ? Oh mon amour pourquoi, pourquoi ? »

Tout en murmurant cela, il était descendu dans le cou mordillant l'albâtre, écrasant le blond sous le plaisir.

« C'est lui que je veux Blaise, Draco se retourna et colle sa croupe contre le sexe du vampire, même si tu peux me satisfaire pour une nuit les autres fois j'en demanderait plus toujours plus ! »

Tout en prononçant ces paroles Draco se frottait langoureusement contre l'autre serpentard, il se retenait à lui par son bras droit qui s'était niché dans le cou de Blaise.

Trop.

Un cri. Un autre.

Jouissance.

**Cours du Graisseux, champion toutes catégories (pardonnez moi je peux pas voir ce type peut-être le tome me fera-t-il changer d'avis ?), 9h00 :**

« Ainsi donc pour obtenir la potion de Coeli Porta vous devez ajouter un nuage, non Mlle Bulstrode nous n'allons pas boire le thé ! Maintenant taisez-vous vos babillages infantiles m'énervent ! »

Ron se tourna vers Harry apeuré et surpris comme tout les autres élèves de la classe, mais les plus choqués étaient sans doute les Serpentards.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? On dirait que le balai qu'il a dans le cul est encore plus enfoncer que d'habitude »

« J'en sais rien mais l'avantage c'est qu'il me fout la paix »

Snape, après avoir manquer de perdre le peu de patience qui lui restait devant une Millicent Bulstrode en larmes (ourk imaginez la scène : le mascara qui coooooouuuule, la tête de chihuahua déformée par les pleurs pitard même Voldy l'est plus sexy xD), repris son cours avec la toute la zen attitude dont il était capable. Autrement dit il régnait dans le cachot un silence aussi froid qu'un hiver au Groenland et les regards de Snape n'en rajoutaient pas à l'atmosphère polaire qui s'éternisait.

« Bien, reprenons le cours. Je disais donc que pour la potion Coeli Porta vous aurez besoin d'un nuage plus précisément d'un morceau de nuage de Pounche. Est-ce que … ? »

Aussi rapide que l'éclair la main d'Hermione se leva mais Draco qui présentai la question avait lui aussi lever sa main : Résultat, il étaient les deux seuls à avoir levé la main pour une question dont ils ne connaissaient pas la nature mais dont ils paraissaient sûrs d'avoir la réponse. Autant dire que les trois quarts des personnes présentes, dont Snape, les dévisageaient comme des insectes purulents.

« Avant de vouloir répondre, ne voulez-vous pas connaître la question ? » interrogea Snape sur un ton mielleux.

« Pour ce que l'on en a foutre » se dit Harry, mais les mots dépassent bien souvent la pensée.

Et c'est un Ron, une Hermione, un Blaise et un Draco et, bien entendu, un Snape des plus furax qui se retournèrent vers lui à peine sa phrase terminée.

Les deux serpentards commençaient à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à la nature des choix de leur ego animal. Hermione tentait de détourner l'attention de Snape qui l'envoya gentiment valdinguer dans les bégonias, et Ron lui ne voulait qu'une chose se planquer sous la table en bon Gryffondor qu'il était.

« « O.o » »

Woa, tellement de temps pardon à tous !


End file.
